dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Eddy Kim
Perfil thumb|250px|Eddy Kim *'Nombre:' 에디킴 / Eddy Kim *'Nombre real:' 김정환 / Kim Jung Hwan *'Profesión:' Cantante y Compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Caballo *'Agencia:' MYSTIC89 (Corea del Sur). **'Sub-Agencia:' SM Entertainment Sobre Eddy Kim Eddy Kim hizo un gran nombre quedando en el top 6 del programa de Mnet "Superstar K4" en el 2012. Cuando Eddy Kim apareció en "Superstar K4", era sensacional que él es un estudiante de "Berklee College of Music" y la capacidad de componer y producir su propia música, fue muy elogiado. Eddy Kim se unió a MYSTIC89 en el 2013. Temas para Dramas * Maybe We ''tema para Memories of the Alhambra (2019) * ''When Night Falls tema para While You Were Sleeping (2017) * You're Pretty tema para Goblin (2016) * 2Night (junto a Punchnello) tema para Entourage (2016) *''Shining Love Like a Star'' tema para Love in the Moonlight (2016) *''Empty Space'' tema para Sensible Love (2014) *''One Day'' tema para Pride and Prejudice (2014) Programas de TV * Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (Junto a Lee Seok Hoon, John Park y Choi Nakta) (KBS, 2017) *Radio Star (MBC, 2016) *I Can See Your Voice (Mnet, 2015) *Always Cantare 2 (tvN, 2015) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2014) *Running Man (SBS, 2014, Ep. 195) *Superstar K4 (Mnet, 2012) Temas para Programas de TV *''Dream (junto a Subin)'' tema para I Am a Movie Director Too (2016) *''Roommate (junto a Lim Kim)'' tema para Roommate (2014) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Mini Álbum Repackage' 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *W-Foundation - Together as One (2016) *MYSTIC HOLIDAY 2013 (TEAM89) - Christmas Wishes (2013) *Verbal Jint - I Smell Autumn (feat. Eddy Kim) (2014) *BoA - Double Jack (feat. Eddy Kim) (2015) *Yoon Jong Shin - Good Night (feat. Eddy Kim) (2015) *Kanto - Lonely (feat. Eddy Kim) (2016) Premios Curiosidades *'Educación:' Berklee College of Music en Boston, Massachusetts. *El entró al programa Superstar K4 con su verdadero nombre pero durante las presentaciones se presentaba como Eddy Kim. * Es amigo de Kim Hyung Jun de SS501. * Participo en un dueto con Solar de Mamamoo para el "Dokkun Project" del compositor Kin Do Hoon. * Es conocido por componer y producir su propia música. * Es cercano a Zico, Jung Joon Young y Roy Kim * El 28 de junio de 2017 se confirmó que se encuentra en una relación con Sojin de Girl's Day, la empresa de Sojin declaro “Sojin y Eddy Kim comenzaron a expresar interés el uno por el otro y han comenzado a salir muy recientemente” ** El 27 de diciembre, la agencia de Sojin, DreamT Entertainment, publicó una declaración oficial donde dijo: “Sojin de Girl’s Day y Eddy Kim recientemente finalizaron su relación”. Continuaron: “Por favor, entiendan que no podemos especificar cuando y las razones por ser vidas privadas”. La agencia también declaró que Sojin y Eddy Kim continuarán apoyándose como amigos. La agencia de Eddy Kim, Mystic Entertainment, también confirmó las noticias y dijo: “Poco a poco se fueron alejando debido a sus horarios y continuarán apoyándose como amigos”. *El 4 de abril de 2019, “Newsdesk” de MBC reportó que Eddy Kim era integrante del chat grupal en el cual Jung Joon Young compartió videos de actividad sexual filmados ilegalmente. Más tarde ese día, Mystic Entertainment respondió confirmando que Eddy Kim había sido miembro de la sala de chat en cuestión y que ya había sido llamado para ser interrogado por la policía. Sin embargo, la agencia negó la participación de Eddy Kim en la filmación o difusión de cualquier filmación ilegal. **El 5 de abril de 2019, una fuente de la policía reveló que Eddy Kim ha sido fichado por los cargos de difusión de imágenes tomadas ilegalmente. Esto significa que su estatus ha cambiado de testigo a sospechoso. **El 11 de abril de 2019, la división de detectives especiales provinciales de la Agencia de la Policía Metropolitana de Seúl reveló en una conferencia de prensa que Roy Kim y Eddy Kim serán enviados a la fiscalía por compartir fotos tomadas ilegalmente. Ellos admitieron haber compartido fotos que descargaron de Internet en la sala de chat del grupo, pero no filmar fotos o videos. Enlaces *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Galería Eddy Kim1.jpg Eddy Kim2.jpg Eddy Kim3.jpg Eddy Kim4.jpg Eddy Kim5.jpg Eddy Kim6.jpg Eddy Kim7.jpg Eddy Kim8.jpg Videografía Eddy Kim - 2 Years Apart|2 Years Apart Eddy Kim - The Manual|The Manual Eddy Kim - Push & Pull|Push & Pull Eddy Kim - Darling|Darling Eddy Kim - Darling (Playboy Ver.)|Darling (Playboy Ver.) Eddy Kim - Apologize|Apologize Eddy Kim - My Love|My Love Solar, Eddy Kim - Coffee & Tea-0|Coffee & Tea Categoría:Mystic Story Categoría:MYSTIC89 Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2014